1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a suction nozzle assembly having improved function for cleaning corners.
2. Description of the Related Art
General vacuum cleaners include a cleaner body having a vacuum suction apparatus and a dust separating apparatus, and a suction nozzle assembly connected to the cleaner body. The suction nozzle assembly draws in dust-laden air using negative pressure generated by the vacuum suction apparatus, and the dust separating apparatus separates the dirt or dust.
The suction nozzle assembly may include an agitator brush so that the vacuum cleaner may be frequently used to clean a surface such as a carpet or rug. An agitator brush having a plurality of bristles around the periphery thereof agitates the surface being cleaned while rotating, and thus dirt or dust can be detached from the surface. Accordingly, the agitator brush may make it easier for a user to clean the carpet.
Recently, pets have increasingly come to be raised indoors, and thus animal or human hair may become tangled and piled up on a surface such as a carpet or rug. Since operation of the agitator brush alone cannot detach animal or human hair (hereinafter referred to as “fibrous contaminants”) from the surface, the animal or human hair may not be able to be drawn into the suction nozzle assembly. If the animal or human hair becomes excessively tangled on the agitator brush, the agitator brush cannot normally agitate the surface being cleaned. The tangled hair may block the passage through which dirt or dust is drawn in, and accordingly, the suction force of the agitator brush may be weakened.
In order to resolve the above problems, apparatuses such as a pet brush to remove animal's hair may be additionally attached to the suction nozzle assembly. In this situation, if the pet brush contacts the wall, the vacuum to draw in dirt or dust is not applied to an area adjacent to the wall and accordingly dirt or dust does not get drawn in.